


On The Wall

by sunryder



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Season 2, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once had anyone on God’s green Earth ever accused Jason Stackhouse of being smart. But being dumb didn’t mean he couldn’t see the writing on the wall.</p><p>And Luke peeling down his jacket zipper was all the fucking writing that Jason would ever need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This might actually be the most difficult thing I’ve ever written because Jason’s speech pattern is so different from my own. But the story refused to let me get anything else done until it was written. I’m hoping just this bit will be enough to trick my muse into not writing the 50,000 word epic that my imagination has spun out for these two.

Not once had anyone on God’s green Earth ever accused Jason Stackhouse of being smart. But being dumb didn’t mean he couldn’t see the writing on the wall.

 

And Luke peeling down his jacket zipper was all the fucking writing that Jason would ever need.  

 

When Sookie asked him about it later, Jason would lie through his teeth and tell her that he’d done what he’d done ‘cause he _knew_ Luke wouldn’t hurt him. (Which, wasn’t complete bullshit, since Luke had shoved Jason towards the door and told him to get out before he showed off his bomb.) But Jason wasn’t thinking about any of that practical shit when he tackled Luke.

 

In truth, the only thing he could think, was that he’d just gotten his damn life back and he wasn’t about to lose it to no bomb.

 

So Jason wrapped Luke up in the ribs and took him down like a quarterback sack. The hit smacked him good and hard to the stone, punching the air out of his chest while the chains wrapped around him jangled. Luke’d played football, so he knew to keep his chin tucked so his head didn’t bash against the floor, otherwise the fight would’ve been over right quick.

 

The trigger popped out of Luke’s hand when he hit the deck, and the two of them scrambled to be the one to pick it up. Jason got a grip on it, but Luke jammed the heel of hand under Jason’s chin and snapped his head back. “What are you doing, Stackhouse?”

 

Jason twisted out of the hold and cracked his fist against Luke’s jaw. “What the hell does it look like? I’m stopping you from blowin’ us all to hell!”  
 

“You’re the only one going to hell! You and your fuckin’ vampires!” Luke tried to buck up beneath him, maybe trying to shove him off, but probably trying to knee him in the balls. “You’re a traitor, Jason Stackhouse! And traitors go to a worse hell than the fangbangers!”

 

And Jason, Jason wasn’t in the mood for shit like that. He grabbed Luke by the fluffy shit he called hair and slammed his head down as hard as he could. He shimmied up Luke’s body to straddle his chest and pin down his arms with his knees. “Fuckin’ Newlins betrayed _me_!”

 

“You defended the vampires, Stackhouse! You betrayed the cause!”

 

Jason slammed Luke’s head down again. “They had my sister!”

 

“Then why’d you leave with the Vamps you shit?”

 

“The Newlins, you fuckwad!” Jason wrenched Luke’s head around so he could see Sookie wrapped up in Mr. Northman’s arms, being held back from storming over to rip Luke’s face off. “They were gonna burn my sister at the fuckin’ stake!”

 

Luke stilled, his muscles still twitching under Jason’s hands, but he was listening. “You sister’s a fangbanger?”

 

“I don’t give a flyin’ shit what she does or who she does it with. She’s my sister, Luke. She’s all I got in the world. She’s all I got and the Newlins were gonna string her up to roast.”

 

“But—” Luke stumbled, and Jason smacked his head down again.

 

“But nothin’! Remember the fuckin’ fence, man? And how Gabe told you to think about it like your family was on the other side dying? She’s what I saw. She’s all I fuckin’ got man.” Jason plowed on like his voice didn’t break. “She’s all I got and the fuckers were gonna kill her. I couldn’t let ‘em. And I sure as hell ain’t gonna let you.”

 

Luke froze, then he shuddered as all the fight drained out of him. He dropped the trigger to the floor with a clatter, and Jason might’ve breathed a sigh of relief if he hadn’t heard the whistle of a crossbow outside the window.

 

Only, he didn’t get an arrow to the ribs like he was expecting.

 

Godric—with all the crazy speed he’d used to stop the church—was in between Jason and the Fellowship’s shooter. Since they’d been aiming stupid high on Jason, the sharpened wood had hit Godric in the thigh. But Jason was pretty sure he’d be fine since Mr. Northman went for the idiot with the crossbow instead of for Godric. “Bring them to me, Eric,” Godric said in that quiet way he had that, the way tjat still managed to make everyone shut the hell up and listen.

 

The pretty vampire lady whose human had turned them over to the Fellowship hit her knees and yanked the stake out, like if she left it there it might sneak out and stab Godric again someplace where it might do more to him than just hurt. “Are you alright?” The pretty lady asked, but Godric just kept staring off at the dark. “Godric! Are you alright?” she demanded again.

 

“I’m fine, Isabel,” he murmured, but his eyes weren’t really on her. Jason thought maybe he was in shock, but then out of the nothing where he’d been staring, Mr. Northman turned up with two the Fellowship members dangling from his fists like puppies. The whole room filled with the snick-ing sound of vampire fangs dropping, and Jason thought the lot of them were gonna jump on the motherfuckers and drain ‘em dry.

 

But Godric was, well… he was Godric.

 

Jason didn’t know a whole hell of a lot about the guy, but he managed to be both the scariest and the safest fucking vampire that Jason had ever met. Yeah, he was scary because anyone who ordered around Mr. Northman without getting yelled at had to be a badass, but he’d saved everybody at The Fellowship of the Sun church, and he’d forgiven Hugo even though that bastard had almost gotten him and Sookie killed.

 

Mr. Northman dropped the idiots and they fell to their knees at Godric’s feet, whimpering about how they didn’t think Luke would actually do it. Mr. Northman grabbed them both by the back of the neck and shook ‘em until they shut up. The whole room went silent, waiting for Godric to decide what to do with them. “You disrupted the peace in my own home. Not to kill vampires as your hatred dictates, but to kill a human. To kill one who left your church this very day because of the mistreatment he and his family suffered at your hands.”

 

One of the idiots started to sob, while the other whimpered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

 

Godric dropped into a crouch and the two men ducked their heads to keep from having to look at him. Jason flinched, because crouching must’a hurt like hell what with the being stabbed and all, but… there was nothing there. There was a hole in Godric’s pants where the stake had gone in, but the skin was untouched. “Return to your church.” More than a few of the Vamps hissed in anger, and Jason couldn’t blame them. “Tell your Reverend that his attack failed because he betrayed his own people, people who I have welcomed into my nest and taken as my own. And I, _I_ do not tolerate such betrayal. If he attacks my people again, I will not be so merciful next time.”

 

Godric rose to his feet, and every eye in the room followed him. The Fellowship grunts just knelt there, staring up at Godric like Jason had seen people doing to Steve Newlin when he was in the middle of a service, like he was the only way to salvation. Godric quirked up his eyebrow and murmured, “Now would be the time to run.”

 

And run like hell they did, not even stopping to say thank you for being spared. For a whole three seconds Jason thought they might be done with the mess, but Godric looked over his shoulder at the two humans he still had sprawled on his floor. “Luke McDonald. Would you like to return with your companions to the Fellowship, or would you like to stay?”

 

Luke clenched his hand on Jason’s thigh. “I- I’d like to stay, if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“It is not.” Godric told Isabel to handle the bomb still strapped to Luke’s chest, while Godric hauled Jason to his feet. Jason tried to shrug the whole thing off like the truth of what he’d just done wasn’t making him weak in the knees. Though, that sure as hell was hard to do when he had Godric looking at him like Jason had just surprised him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see Sookie shoving her way out of Mr. Northman’s grip to come check on him, but it was hard to pay attention to that when Godric was staring at him with steady eyes that Jason was pretty sure could see every fucking awful thing he’d ever done, but might forgive him for it all anyway since Godric was forgiving everyone else. Like maybe Jason might be better than he thought. “That’s more lives you saved today, Mr. Stackhouse.”

 

Jason shrugged, and fuckin’ shit, he blushed. He hadn’t blushed since he was a kid, but he could feel the heat in his cheeks. “Just, I couldn’t let him hurt anybody, you know?”

 

Ever so slowly, Godric raised his hand and pressed his palm to Jason’s jaw, running his thumb along the blood-infused line of his cheek. “Believe me, Mr. Stackhouse. I understand.”

 


End file.
